


Five foster homes Daniel lived in

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Five Foster Homes Daniel Lived In</p><p>Rating: PG<br/>Spoilers: none</p><p>Summary: title tells it all</p><p>Author’s Note: I always got the impression that Daniel had a really bad foster home experience(s). I’m not sure if it is something that was alluded to on the show or if it was something that my own twisted head has made up, but still, these are the things I think every time.</p><p>Date: May 12, 2008</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate, Daniel and the rest don’t belong to me. Shame.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five foster homes Daniel lived in

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five Foster Homes Daniel Lived In
> 
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Summary: title tells it all
> 
> Author’s Note: I always got the impression that Daniel had a really bad foster home experience(s). I’m not sure if it is something that was alluded to on the show or if it was something that my own twisted head has made up, but still, these are the things I think every time.
> 
> Date: May 12, 2008
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate, Daniel and the rest don’t belong to me. Shame.

1\. The first one was brief, so short that now he can’t even remember all the details. When he closes his eyes tight and concentrates he can remember white walls and rows of beds; softly crying children and the faint lingering scent of slowly souring milk. Of course, now he realises that this was just the first stop; the place all children alone go. But at the time it seemed it would be his all from now on, an endless eternity of loneliness and white noise. That, he remembers.

2\. The house was dark and smelt strange, at least, it did to the young boy who was still too confused to grieve. The social worker dropped him off early that first day, delivered him into the hands of the elderly couple who lived there, themselves as old as the crickety house they could barely maintain. Nothing in that place was white and the softly crying children were limited to one. The social worker picked him up. Soon.

3\. The next house certainly wasn’t white either, nor did it lack for noise. The house practically reverberated with ear-splitting smiles and raucous laughter. A child who, even before the accident, was used to the quiet, he found his dreams haunted by the well-meaning spectres of all ages who loomed over him, terrifying him with their enthusiastic attempts to welcome him.

4\. The next house had a library. The man was soft and kind, the sunlight reflected in his easy grin. The man showed him books and returned him to the history that he loved so much; that so reminded him of his parents. He clung to him, clung to the memory eagerly. Unfortunately, the man started to cling back.

5\. The apartment was small and clean, as tightly contained as the woman who owned it. She was frank and honest with him, the teen she had taken into her home. She needed the money. He needed a place to sleep. It would do.


End file.
